Sharpness of The Lust
by ojou-chan
Summary: Ketika sebuah pertemuan menjadi awal dari babak terakhir drama kehidupan, kemanakah kisah itu akan bermuara? Semua tergantung pada jalan mana yang kau pilih.  AU, pair keroyokan, a fic for Bleach Vivaration Festival April


**The Sharpness of Lust**

.

.

Summary : Ketika sebuah pertemuan menjadi awal dari babak terakhir drama kehidupan, kemanakah kisah itu akan bermuara? Semua tergantung pada jalan mana yang kau pilih…

.

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC, no flame, don't like don't read ;3

A fic for April Edition of Bleach Vivaration Festival, "Hysteria Preamble"

* * *

><p>Seorang lelaki paruh baya mengcengkeram pinggiran jendela dengan erat. Mencoba menumpahkan segala amarah, benci, kecewa, muak, dan emosi menyesakan lainnya pada kusen tak berdosa itu, saat melihat istrinya keluar pagar untuk menemui pria lain. Meski pun dia kini memandang mereka dari balik jendela lantai tiga mansionnya, tapi dia bisa dengan jelas melihat senyum yang terkembang di wajah kedua insan itu. Istrinya, seorang wanita muda –yang usianya terpaut dua puluh tahun lebih muda darinya- cantik dan seksi, sedang berciuman dengan pria berwajah rubah –seorang manajer di perusahaannya-.<p>

Stroke memang telah melumpuhkan sebagian tubuh Choujiro Sasakibe, namun api yang bergejolak di dadanya membuatnya terus memaksakan diri bertahan di tepian jendela, hingga istrinya naik ke mobil Gin Ichimaru dan pergi entah kemana.

"Rangiku!" Choujiro menggebrak sisi jendela dengan segenap amarahnya, menyebabkan dia hilang keseimbangan dan terjatuh di lantai. Dia tidak pernah merasa selemah ini, dan semenyedihkan ini sebelumnya, sebelum penyakit itu membuatnya perlahan kehilangan kuasa. Kuasa atas hidupnya, perusahaannya, anak-anaknya, dan kuasa atas istri yang begitu dia banggakan.

Giginya gemertak menahan emosi, sambil terus berusaha meraih meja kecil di dekatnya, berusaha menyeret tubuh bagian kanannya yang lumpuh ke tempat tidur. Namun, bukannya terbantu, lelaki berambut putih itu malah menjatuhkan semua yang ada di atas meja. Obat-obatan, gelas, piring, jam dan sebuah benda keperakan berhamburan di lantai.

Mata Choujiro terpaku pada benda kecil keperakan itu, kemudian memungutnya. Senyum aneh muncul di wajahnya saat dia membuka lipatan benda itu. Pisau lipat kecil yang cantik berkilau ditimpa cahaya senja.

"Mau apa kau?" Suara seorang gadis mengejutkan Choujiro. Gaun hitam backless yang minim, kira-kira dua puluh sentimeter di atas lutut, membalut tubuh mungil gadis itu. Ankle-strap hitamnya mengeluarkan bunyi khas hak tinggi yang beradu dengan lantai ketika dia melangkah mendekati Choujiro yang masih tergeletak di lantai.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan pisauku itu?" Mata violetnya melirik pada pisau lipat yang kini tergenggam erat di tangan pria itu.

"Aku akan membuat mereka membayar mahal untuk ini!" Geram laki-laki paruh baya itu.

Gadis itu menelengkan kepala sedikit, tampak geli akan kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut Choujiro. "Miris sekali. Lihat siapa yang bicara..." Seringai muncul di wajah mungilnya. Choujiro Sasakibe mengangkat pisau lipat itu di depan wajahnya, "Aku akan memberi mereka pelajaran, mereka yang telah membuatku seperti ini."

"Caranya?" Nada skeptis jelas terdengar dari suara sang gadis. "Bahkan berdiri pun kau tidak mampu. Kau mau merayap di hadapan mereka?" Tanyanya seraya mengambil pisau itu dari tangan Choujiro, dan melipatnya.

"Karena itulah..." Mata Choujiro bertambah kelam, kini hanya nafsu yang berkilat di dalamnya. "Bantu aku."

"Kau sudah tahu aturannya. Ini mutualisme." Sepasang amethyst itu menyipit, membiarkan kata-katanya menggantung di udara. "Bantuanku dibayar dengan pantas."

"Sejak awal kaulah yang menentukan harga." Dengus Choujiro.

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Aku sudah bilang kan. Aku tidak pernah memaksamu."

"..." Choujiro kehilangan kata-kata. Memang dia tidak pernah memaksa, tapi di tengah keputusasaan dan depresi yang amat sangat yang dirasakan Choujiro, dia muncul membawa sedikit harapan. Dalam keadaan seperti itu, siapa yang tidak akan mengangguk setuju? Meskipun harus dibayar dengan imbalan yang sangat mahal. Oke, mungkin manusia berhati jernih tidak akan berpikir dua-tiga kali untuk menggeleng. Tapi lihatlah pria itu, Choujiro Sasakibe hanya seorang pria tidak berdaya yang murka karena merasa segala sesuatu telah dirampas darinya, merasa benci karena merasa dunia tidak adil padanya. Dia hanyalah seorang manusia yang tidak bisa menerima kenyataan, tidak sanggup menanggung beban karma atas hasil perbuatannya selama ini. Seorang yang lemah, fisik maupun hatinya.

"Aku menerima semua syaratmu." Pria itu telah 'dibutakan' oleh banyak hal selama ini, dan itu terlihat jelas di sorot matanya.

Gadis itu mengibaskan rambut hitamnya yang pendek sebahu, "Ini sebuah kontrak." Kemudian berjongkok di depan Choujiro. "Kau masih punya waktu berubah pikiran." Ucapnya datar.

"Aku sudah yakin dengan ini." Choujiro Sasakibe mengulurkan tangan pada gadis di hadapannya.

Sebuah senyum samar terkembang, masih dengan nada dingin gadis itu berkata, "Dan kau harus merelakan sisa hidupmu."

* * *

><p>Suara dentuman musik menggema di seluruh gedung. Diskotik ini memang selalu penuh menjelang tengah malam begini. Puluhan orang berdesakan di lantai dansa, menari dengan irama dan ritme mereka sendiri, tidak peduli dengan susuan nada yang dibawakan oleh DJ. Sementara puluhan lainnya duduk, berkelompok maupun sendiri, minum dari gelas mereka atau pun dari botol orang lain. Berbaur, tapi tetap individualis, cuek dan tidak perduli. Menghisap kokain di sofa, menghamburkan muntahan di meja, bahkan bermesraan di depan orang banyak sepertinya tidak masalah bila dilakukan di sini.<p>

Sesosok gadis bergaun backless hitam memnikmati pemandangan ini dari meja bar, tersenyum sinis atas segala tingkah manusia yang dilihatnya di sini. Sesekali dia meneguk minumanya, sambil memainkan benda kesayangannya. Sebatang logam kecil keperakan dengan ukiran yang rumit, tapi indah. Sebuah pisau lipat.

"Nona, benda tajam dilarang di sini." Tegur sang bartender, heran kenapa metal detector melewatkan barang bawaan gadis ini begitu saja.

"Sang gadis menoleh dengan anggun, sebuah senyum manis tersunggung di bibirnya. "Apa aku terlihat begitu berbahaya?"

Bartender dengan tato 69 di wajah itu terpana beberapa saat. "Tidak..." Lanjutnya, "Gadis secantik dirimu akan tetap terlihat cantik meski membawa gergaji mesin." Candanya.

Gadis itu tertawa kecil, menumpukan kedua sikunya di meja bar. "Kau tahu? Pisau kecil ini bisa membawa kesenangan bagiku."

Bartender itu mengernyit, "Kesenangan? Apa itu semacam jimat keberuntungan?"

"Umm... Entahlah. Aku tidak bisa menyebutnya begitu." Ucapnya pelan, kilasan peristiwa kemarin malam memenuhi benaknya.

* * *

><p>Kamar remang itu hanya dihuni satu orang yang terbaring di ranjang. Nafasnya memburu, tangan kirinya terkepal menahan emosi. Di bawah sana, terdengar suara mobil menderu. Istrinya baru pulang tengah malam setelah seharian pergi dengan laki-laki lain. Rupanya setelah Choujiro Sasakibe terbaring tidak berdaya, Sasakibe Rangiku dan Ichimaru Gin berani terang-terangan menunjukkan hubungan yang telah lama mereka jalin di belakang pria berambut putih itu.<p>

"Kurang ajar!" Desisnya, entah sudah berapa ratus kali dia memaki mereka berdua dengan frase itu.

"Kau sudah terlalu tua untuk bertingkah seperti anak kecil."

Choujiro terkesiap, dengan cepat menoleh ke arah suara. Tapi ternyata dia tidak bisa menemukan seorang pun di sana. "Siapa?" Dia memicingkan mata, berusapa melihat lebih jelas dalam cahaya yang minim.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu namaku. Tidak ada untungnya bagimu." Seorang gadis bertubuh kecil muncul dari sudut kamar yang terlidung bayang gelap. "Bukankah kau selalu begitu? Tidak akan perduli pada sesuatu yang tidak menguntungkan bagimu?"

"Bagaimana kau masuk ke mari?" Suara Choujiro terdengar was-was.

"Aku tidak akan membuang waktu menjelaskan itu." Gadis itu mendudukan diri di ujung tempat tidur.

"Mau apa kau sebenarnya?" Choujiro mencoba bergerak, menjauhkan dirinya sebisa mungkin dari gadis serba hitam yang menatapnya lekat.

"Nah..." Gadis itu tersenyum cantik, tapi janggal. Dia melemparkan sesuatu ke atas dada Choujiro yang tertutup selimut.

Konglomerat yang terbaring tak berdaya itu mengambil benda keperakan yang dilemparkan padanya, mengamatinya dengan seksama. Benda itu sangat kecil, bahkan bisa tidak terlihat dalam genggaman tangannya. Sesuatu yang terbuat dari logam, seperti gagang. Gagang yang dipenuhi ukiran melengkung, seperti ornamen tanaman rambat. Sekilas pria itu seperti melihat tulisan terukir di salah satu sisinya, tapi karena cahaya yang temaram, dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas kata yang terpahat di sana. Ujung ibu jari Choujiro yang masih menyusuri ukiran pada permukaannya, tiba-tiba menyentuh celah tipis tepat di tengah benda itu. Sesuatu dengan sisi tajam muncul dari dalam celah itu, dan dia menariknya ke atas, hingga terlihatlah wujud asli benda dalam genggamannya. Choujiro terpana sesaat, melihat betapa anggunnya dan cantik penampilan benda berbahaya itu sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan pekik tertahan, "Pisau...lipat?"

"Tepat sekali."

"Apa maumu?" Keringat dingin menetes di dahinya, pria itu menggenggam pisau lipat di tangannya erat, bersiap bila nantinya perempuan mungil itu ternyata melakukan hal yang membahayakan nyawanya. Kehadiran gadis itu membawa atmosfir yang aneh, membuat udara jadi terasa berat, mebuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasa, dan membuat kengerian menjalari seluruh tubuh sakitnya. Entah kenapa dia sama sekali tidak punya keberanian untuk berteriak, memanggil maid, buttler, dan para penjaga yang berkeliaran di luar kamar. Meskipun tersenyum manis, tapi sorot mata violet itu mampu membuat siapa pun tak berkutik.

"Aku datang untuk mengajukan penawaran menarik." Ujarnya lamat-lamat. "Tapi sebaiknya jangan mengacungkan pisau lipat itu depan mataku." Dengan telunjuk, gadis misterius itu menekan lembut ujung pisau dan membuatnya perlahan kembali masuk ke celah di gagang berukir itu.

* * *

><p>Gadis berambut hitam itu masih saja mengamati detail ukiran di gagang pisau. "Menurutmu apa ini bisa melukai orang?"<p>

Pertanyaan itu membuat si bartender tampan mengangkat bahunya, "Sepertinya tidak, pisaumu itu kecil."

"Hmm..." Senyum lagi-lagi muncul di bibir perempuan itu. "Kau tahu? Sering kali hal-hal kecil dan sering diabaikan orang, berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya."

Tiba-tiba seorang pria paruh baya datang menyela percakapan keduanya, dengan tergesa dia menepuk bahu gadis itu.

"Choujiro?" Mata violet si gadis beralih ke pria yang kini berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Itu mereka." Choujiro Sasakibe memandang ke arah pintu samping lantai dansa. Tampak seorang wanita berambut pirang berjalan keluar sambil bergelayut manja di lengan pria jangkung berambut putih.

"Ya. Itu mereka." Ulang gadis itu begitu kedua insan setengah mabuk itu menghilang di pintu.

"Ayo cepat!" Choujiro berjalan mendahului, menyelinap diantara manusia-manusia yang lalu lalang.

"Ck. Dasar orang tua tidak sabaran." Ujar sang gadis sebelum akhirnya turun dari kursinya.

"Hei nona!" Suara berat bartender membuatnya menghentikan langkah dan menoleh. "Siapa namamu, nona?" Tanya pria 69 itu penuh ingin tahu.

"Namaku Rukia." Gadis itu melangkah, menenggelamkan tubuhnya yang mungil diantara lautan manusia.

"Rukia... Secantik namanya." Mata bartender berambut cepak itu tidak bisa lepas dari Rukia hingga gadis itu menghilang di pitu samping.

* * *

><p>"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Rukia menghampiri Choujiro yang bersiap mendobrak pintu di hadapannya. Mereka kini berada di bagian belakang bagunan diskotik, disana berderet kira-kira selusin kamar yang kelihatannya memang disediakan pihak pengelola diskotik untuk keperluan pribadi tamu-tamunya. Mungkin untuk menghisap ganja, fly dengan ekstasi, atau prostitusi, hanya mereka yang di dalam sana yang tahu.<p>

"Mereka masuk ke dalam, dan pintunya dikunci!" Kata Choujiro gusar. Hingar bingar diskotik masih terasa hingga ke tempat itu, sehingga sedikit keributan tidak akan berarti banyak.

"Kau mau mendobraknya dan membuat semua orang di sini menangkapmu?" Rukia melirik beberapa orang yang mondar-mandir di koridor itu, keluar masuk kamar-kamar dalam keadaan yang tidak bisa dibilang sadar.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" Suara Choujiro meninggi.

"Cih." Rukia mendorong pria itu menepi, "Kau memang tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa aku." Dia menyentuh pintu di hadapannya, dan tiba-tiba saja pintu itu membuka perlahan.

Choujiro yang sudah tidak sabar, menerobos masuk, dan menemukan pemandangan paling memuakkan baginya seumur hidup. Istrinya sedang berpagutan dengan manajernya, bercumbu mesra di sofa. "Kurang ajar!" Teriakannya membuat pasangan itu menghentikan aktivitasnya, dan menoleh dengan kaget.

"Apa yang...?" Kata-kata Gin membeku di udara yang 'panas' itu. "Sasakibe-san?" Mata sipitnya terbuka lebar.

"Choujiro?" Jerit Rangiku. Tampaknya tidak ada yang menyadari kehadiran Rukia di ruangan itu. Jadi gadis mungil itu memilih untuk bersandar di pintu yang telah dikuncinya, memutuskan menjadi penonton yang baik.

Choujiro tersenyum, ada semacam rasa senang di hatinya melihat keterkejutan dan ketakukan membayang di wajah kedua mangsanya. "Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu? Aku bukan hantu, meskipun kalian berharap aku cepat-cepat pergi ke akhirat."

"Bagaimana mungkin...?" Rangiku menatap tak percaya, "Kau bisa berjalan? Bukankah sebagian tubuhmu sudah lumpuh?"

"Hahaha..." Choujiro tertawa sinis seraya melangkah mendekati mereka. "Aku membayar mahal untuk ini. Jadi akan kupastikan kalian juga mengeluarkan pengorbanan yang pantas untuk menggantinya!" Dia memandang leher Rangiku yang penuh kissmark, dengan penuh kebencian diraihnya leher jenjang itu.

"Akh!" Suara Rangiku tertahan karena dua tangan kokoh mencekik lehernya.

"Lepaskan dia!" Seru Gin yang melemparkan pukulan ke wajah Choujiro. Tapi kepalan tangan kurus Gin mampu ditepis dengan mudah oleh Choujiro. Namun, karena Gin masih berusaha menyerangnya, Choujiro melepaskan cekikannya di leher sang istri dan menghempaskannya dengan kasar ke lantai. Rangiku terjatuh, tubuhnya berdebum menghantam lantai marmer, nafasnya putus-putus.

Choujiro menangkap lengan Gin yang berusaha menghantam perutnya, memelintirnya hingga pria berwajah rubah itu mengernyit kesakitan. Tanpa rasa kasihan, Choujiro menyarangkan pukulannya di hidung bawahannya itu. "Kita telah menjalankan bisnis itu selama bertahun-tahun." Dia menonjok pipi kanan Gin, "Sudah banyak saingan bisnis yang kita singkirkan bersama." Kali ini dia melayangkan pukulan ke rahang Gin, "Kupikir kita telah saling percaya, tapi nyatanya kau menghianatiku!" Sebuah tendangan mendarat di perut Gin, membuat pria itu mental dan menabrak tembok di belakangnya.

"Cuih!" Gin membuang darah di mulutnya, "Saling percaya? Jangan membuatku tertawa. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu berapa banyak uang yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

"Harusnya kau tahu diri." Choujiro kini telah menjulang di depan Gin, "Akulah yang membuatmu bisa hidup mewah. Selamanya kau hanyalah pelayan bagiku, tidak lebih! Tapi berani-beraninya kau bermain di belakangku!" Dengan gerakan cepat, Choujiro mengambil sesuatu dari balik jaket kulitnya, kemudian menodongkannya pada laki-laki yang terkulai di hadapannya.

Mata Gin membuka begitu merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh dahinya. Matanya makin membelalak melihat moncong pistol berada di jarak yang terlalu dekat dengan kepalanya. "Kau mau membunuhku? Kau pikir kau bisa menjalankan bisnismu tanpa aku?" Gertaknya histeris.

Choujiro menyeringai lebar, "Kalau kau mati, tidak akan ada lagi yang berusaha mencuri perusahaan dan uangku. Lagi pula, menemukan orang sepertimu tidak akan sulit." Dia pun mulai menyentuh pelatuk, membuat keringat dingin Gin menetes deras.

"Hentikan." Sebuah suara dalam tiba-tiba terdengar dari sisi kiri Choujiro, bersamaan dengan itu, tangan mungil menghentikan upaya pria kalut itu menarik pelatuk.

Choujiro melirik dan mendapati Rukia telah berdiri di sebelahnya, dia memandang gadis itu heran. Dia telah memberikan semua yang dimilikinya untuk bisa menuntaskan rasa benci yang telah dipendamnya setahun belakangan, tapi kenapa di saat dendamnya hampir terbalaskan, gadis itu malah menahannya. "Kau...?"

"Menggunakan pistol hanya akan menimbulkan keributan." Jelas Rukia seolah bisa membaca pikiran Choujiro, "Dengan satu tembakan, orang-orang di luar akan berhamburan ke sini. Kau akan tertangkap sebelum bisa membunuh mereka berdua."

"Lalu bagaimana?" Geram Choujiro kesal. Nafsu membunuh telah menguasai otaknya hingga tidak bisa lagi berpikir jernih dan meninggalkan peredam pistol di kamar mewahnya.

Rukia merampas pistol dalam genggaman laki-laki itu, kemudian sambil tersenyum janggal dia membuka lipatan pisau kecilnya di depan wajah Choujiro. Dengan penuh perasaan ragu Choujiro mengambil pisau lipat itu.

Gin tertawa mencemooh. "Aku tidak akan mati karena benda kecil seperti itu!"

Senyum Rukia melebar begitu mendengar pernyataan Gin, "Mau coba?" Sepasang mata violetnya mengerling pada Choujiro, memberi ijin untuk mengujicobakan pisau lipatnya pada sang rubah.

* * *

><p>"Tidak! Gin!" Rangiku tercekat begitu kesadarannya pulih dan menemukan kekasih gelapnya terbujur berlumuran darah. Matanya beralih pada dua sosok yang berdiri de samping mayat Gin. Seorang gadis kecil yang tersenyum dingin sambil melipat kedua tangannya, dan seorang pria yang menjadi suaminya selama hampir delapan tahun ini, memandangnya dengan mata lapar. Cipratan darah di sekujur tubuh Choujiro, dan pisau lipat berlumuran darah di tangannya membuat Rangiku yakin dialah yang telah mencabut nyawa Gin.<p>

"Choujiro!" Pekik wanita cantik itu saat suaminya melangkah ke arahnya.

Choujiro menyeringai melihat ketakutan di wajah istrinya. "Kenapa?" Seringainya perlahan berubah menjadi ekspresi yang keras, "Kenapa kau mengianatiku? Apa yang tidak bisa kuberikan padamu?" Hardiknya seraya menarik kerah Rangiku, lalu menghempaskannya ke tempat tidur.

"Kau mau tahu?" Wanita itu bangkit dan terduduk di ranjang, kengerian dan kemarahan bercampur di matanya. "Ini!" Serunya menunjuk ke jantungnya, "Sejak awal kau tidak bisa membahagiakan aku! Kau tahu kenapa? Karena kaulah yang merenggut kebahagiaan itu dari sini!"

"Beraninya kau bicara begitu! Kau pikir siapa yang telah membantu keluargamu?" Choujiro mencekik Rangiku dengan tangan kirinya. "Aku bahkan tega menyingkirkan istri pertamaku demi kau, dasar tak tahu diri!"

Rangiku berusaha bicara diantara tekanan di lehernya. "Kaulah yang tidak tahu diri." Rangiku tersenyum sinis, "Harusnya kau merasa bersalah telah melakukan itu pada istri pertamamu. Dan harusnya kau malu, karena kau sudah menjebak kedua orang tuaku dan membuat mereka terpaksa membiarkanmu menikahiku demi keselamatan keluargaku, iya kan?"

Choujiro semakin berang mendengar hal itu, tapi dia tidak bisa bicara lagi. Semua yang diakatakan Rangiku itu benar. Choujiro tidak merasa perlu membuat penyangkalan, terlebih di hadapan orang yang akan mati sebentar lagi...

Dengan sekali hentak, pria itu menjatuhkan Rangiku di kasur dan mengangkat pisau di tangan kanannya.

"KYAAAAA...!"

* * *

><p>"Hahahahahaha...!" Tawa pria paruh baya berambut putih itu menggema di ruangan yang mendadak sunyi.<p>

Rukia memandang pria di depannya dengan sarkastis. Sungguh ironis melihat seorang manusia membunuh manusia lain hanya karena pandangan yang picik dan subyektif, serta masih bisa tertawa setelahnya.

"Hei kau dengar tadi?" Terdengar suara-suara di luar pintu.

"Seperti ada yang berteriak ya?" Sahut suara lain. "Mungkin dari sini!" Kemuadian suara langkah-langkah berlari terdengar dari sepanjang koridor.

Choujiro seketika terkesiap, menghentikan tawanya seperti orang tersedak. Kepanikan memenuhi otaknya, membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

"Keluar." Ucapan Rukia membuat pria itu menoleh, dan mendapati Rukia menunjuk ke atas, ke arah sebuah lubang tertutup di langit-langit kamar.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Choujiro menumpuk kursi dan memanjat setelah berhasil membuka tutup lubang itu.

Rukia yang melihatnya tersenyum geli. Begitu takutnya manusia mengakui kesalahan dan menerima balasan setimpal perbuatannya. Padahal tanpa mereka sadari, hasil dan akibat dari perbuatan itu telah mengintai dan mengendap-endap. Mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menunjukkan diri, membuat manusia tenggelam dalam lautan yang dipenuhi keputusasaan, penyesalan, dan ketakutan.

Gadis itu berjingkat, tidak ingin mengotori sepatunya dengan darah yang membanjiri lantai. Diliriknya dua jasad yang tergeletak tak berdaya, serorang pria tergeletak di lantai dan seorang wanita terlentang di ranjang. 'Laki-laki tua itu akan mendapat hukuman yang pantas.' Pikirnya. 'Dan awal penebusan dosa yang manis dariku.'

Iris amethystnya berhenti pada sebuah benda yang menancap di atas bantal. Sebuah pisau kecil tetap berkilau cantik diantara keremangan cahaya, meskipun ukiran dan tulisan di gagangnya berlumuran darah. "Ck. Dia meninggalkan pisauku. Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab." Gerutu gadis itu seraya mendekati ranjang dan mencabut pisau kesayangannya, membuat bulu-bulu angsa dalam bantal menyembur ke luar, menghujani lantai dan menempel di atas genangan-genangan darah.

* * *

><p>Choujiro menatap pintu yang tertutup setelah Inspektur Aizen keluar dari kamarnya. Inspektur muda itu datang untuk mengabarkan kematian tragis istrinya, dan sepertinya tidak menaruh curiga padanya sedikit pun. Jelas saja, siapa yang menyangka seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang lemah, lumpuh sebagian tubuhnya bisa membunuh istri dan kekasih gelap istrinya. Meskipun dia menangkap kesan Aizen menduga dia menyewa pembunuh bayaran atau semacamnya, namun dia tidak akan pernah menemukan bukti ada seseorang yang mencurigakan menemui Choujiro di mansionnya. "Sungguh kamuflase yang sempurna." Ujarnya tersenyum seraya bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, membuka laci meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidurnya, mencari-cari sesuatu.<p>

"Mencari ini?." Sebuah suara membuat jantung pria itu terlonjak kaget, dengan cepat ia menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang gadis berdiri di pinggir jendela. Gaun mini backless dan rambut hitamnya melambai tertiup angin, sepasang sayap kelelawar hitamnya mengepak pelan. Sosoknya yang berdiri di jendela menghalangi sinar matahari pagi yang hendak menerobos ke dalam kamar, membuat kulit putih Rukia terlihat semakin pucat, sangat kontras dengan warna pakaian, rambut, dan sayapnya. Meski ini adalah yang kedua kalinya Choujiro melihat wujud gadis itu, tapi tetap saja ia terpukau.

"Seorang pembunuh meninggalkan senjatanya di tempat kejadian. Bodoh sekali." Rukia memainkan pisau lipat di tangan kanannya. "Kau seperti tidak punya pengalaman membunuh." Rukia tersenyum mengejek, "Ups, aku lupa. Sebelumnya kau selalu menyuruh orang lain untuk melakukan pekerjaan kotormu."

Wajah Choujiro berubah masam mendengar kalimat-kalimat perempuan mungil itu.

Mengetahui lawan bicaranya tidak bisa berargumen lagi, Rukia melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku datang menagih bayaran atas bantuanku."

"Secepat itu?" Seru Choujiro kaget. "Aku baru saja mendapatkan tubuh sehatku lagi dan sekarang kau merebutnya? Ini belum satu hari!" Protesnya.

"Sayangnya dalam kontrak kita, akulah yang menentukan kapan batas waktumu habis." Rukia menunjukkan senyum tanpa dosa, dan melayang ke arah Choujiro. Dengan satu dorongan pelan di dada pria itu, Rukia bisa membuatnya terjatuh di ranjang.

Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari tubuh Choujiro, perasaannya begitu gelisah, berada di dekat gadis itu selalu membuatnya merasakan sensasi yang aneh dan horor.

Kini Rukia duduk di sebelah tubuh gemetar Choujiro, "Bersiaplah." Ujarnya datar sambil mengangkat pisau lipat cantik di tangannya.

"Tu-tunggu!" Pekik Choujiro. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Sesuai perjanjian, aku memberimu kekuatan untuk menuntaskan dendam dan amarahmu. Jadi sekarang giliranmu memberikan seluruh sisa hidupmu."

"Kau mau membunuhku?" Wajah Choujiro benar-benar pucat sekarang.

"Tentu. Kupikir kau cukup cerdas untuk mencerna isi perjanjian kita...?" Rukia tersenyum mengejek.

"KAu boleh mengambil nyawa anak-anakku! Tapi kumohon lepaskan aku!" Rengek pria itu.

"Setelah semua yang kau lakukan, kau masih berani berkata begitu? Ck! Kau tidak bisa memberiku apa yang tidak pernah kau miliki." Jari telunjuk kiri Rukia bergerak ke dada Choujiro, "Sejak awal yang kau punya hanya ini."

* * *

><p>Rukia menghentikan aktivitasnya saat merasakan aura lain muncul di sekelilingnya. Gadis itu menoleh dan menemukan seorang pria bersayap kelelawar hitam berjalan menghampirinya. Mata emerald pria itu menangkap sosok Sasakibe Choujiro yang terkapar di ranjang, matanya seolah tak bernyawa tapi dadanya naik turun dengan sangat pelan, masih berusaha bernafas dan menahan rasa sakit yang membelenggu dadanya.<p>

"Kau membunuhnya?" Tanya pria itu datar.

"Dia belum mati." Rukia mengangkat tangan kirinya, menunjukkan gumpalan danging berwarna merah yang masih berdenyut-denyut pelan, kemudian menyesapnya. Membuat tubuh Choujiro tersentak pelan menahan sakit. "Masih sekarat." Ralatnya.

"Entah apa yang akan dikatakan kakakmu yang bersayap putih kalau dia melihat ini." Pria berpakaian serba hitam itu bersimpuh di lantai, di hadapan Rukia yang masih menyesap gumpalan yang terus meneteskan darah itu. "Byakuya akan marah kalau tau aku membiarkanmu berkeliaran sendirian."

"Oh baiklah, Ulquiorra. Kau disuruh temanmu untuk mengawasi adik perempuannya, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Mengencani gadis itu? Membiarkannya bertindak semaunya?" Sindir Rukia sambil tertawa geli.

"Kau yang membuatku tidak bisa berkata 'tidak'." Dengus pria berambut hitam sebahu itu. "Sisakan untukku." Lanjut Ulquiorra cepat saat memandang jantung Choujiro yang sedang dijilat Rukia dengan nikmat.

"Hmm..." Rukia berhenti menjilat, ia meremas daging merah itu perlahan. Denyutannya yang lemah sudah berhenti. "Maaf, kau terlambat. Dia baru saja mati." Gadis tersenyum lebar.

"Ck. Kau memang selalu semaunya." Ulquiorra berdecak kesal, namun wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi tetap tidak berubah.

Rukia tertawa dengan anggun, walau bibir dan dagunya masih belepotan. "Jangan salahkan aku, yang datang terlambat tidak akan dapat apa-apa."

"Siapa bilang?" Dengan satu gerakan sigap, Ulquiorra menangkup kedua pipi Rukia dan menjilati sisa-sisa darah yang menempel dagu dan bibir gadis itu, menyesapnya pelan. "Yang ini jauh lebih manis."

Di sela-sela ciumannya, Rukia melirik 'hasil karyanya'. Tubuh pria paruh baya itu tergolek tak bernyawa dengan dada terbelah, dan sebuah lubang seukuran genggaman tangan menganga tepat dimana seharusnya jantung pria itu berada. Rukia menyesakkan onggokan daging dalam genggamannya ke lubang itu. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah pisau lipat dengan ukiran rumit yang cantik menancap tepat di tengah dada Choujiro, kemudian mencabutnya. Diantara motif lengkung tanaman rambat yang menghiasi gagang pisau itu, terdapat pahatan empat buah huruf bergaya gothic, yaitu; L, U, S, dan T.

* * *

><p>THE END<p>

* * *

><p>Kenapa jadi gini ya *ngelirik fic dari atas ke bawah sambil merinding gaje*^^a<p>

ya sudahlah..

sebenernya, waktu mau publish ini saya dilanda kebingungan yang amat sangat (jiiaah bahasanya...), saya bingung ini rmasuk rate T atau M.

saya tau, ini bisa dibilang 'too much for teens', tapi saya juga ngerasa ini ga cukup 'mature' buat dimasukin ke rate M. *dilempar golok*

demi keamanan dan kenyamanan kita bersama, saya masukin ke M aja deh.

bagaimana, minna..?


End file.
